Burn Through the Witches
by Same-Old-Anti-Faerytale
Summary: After Voldemorts downfall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron return to Hogwarts to complete their final year of studies, The trio, their friends, and a new student, begin school with high expectations and no worries. That is everyone except for Herimone.
1. Nightmare

_**Chapter One: Nightmare**_

I can't believe I'll be in the same year as my kid sister!" Ron complained as he, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts' Express.

"Oh, you'll get over it," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I think it will be fun," Luna commented in her normal dazed tone. "It will be like old times; except Neville won't be here, and we don't have to worry about Voldemort".

The group entered an empty compartment.

"I think it's good that Harry, Ron, and I are finishing our last year," Hermione said, taking a seat across from Ron.

"Oh, yeah, like we really need it," Ron said sarcastically. "I already have loads of job offers at the ministry. Harry's already signed on to be Head Auror. Bloody hell, there are people who want him to run for Minister of Magic! And Hermione, you're so smart you'll probably end up teaching the professors a thing or two. I don't see why your forcing us to do this".

"Let me remind you, I didn't force you to do anything. I said that I would be going, and I merely suggested that it would look good on a resume. Plus, Harry can't become Minster even if he won an election. The requirements are that he finishes all seven years of school. And, you have to admit it would be nice to have a normal year at Hogwarts" Hermione replied.

"Yeah," Harry added. "Not to mention Hermione was so keen to go, and you weren't so keen on having her go away from you to a school with a bunch of 17 year old boys," Harry laughed.

"I hate that I love her so bloody much" Ron pouted. Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a peck on the lips.

"Well I don't" she whispered seductively in his ear.

The smug look on Ron's face quickly transformed into a sheepish smile. "Maybe going back to Hogwarts won't be that bad." Everyone else laughed. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh god, Ron" Ginny said, rolling her eyes

The group talked for awhile, speculating which teachers would be there, which ones wouldn't, what the school year was going to be like, and so on. After a while Luna and Ginny left to go talk to friends in their year. Soon afterward a 7th-year boy appeared at the compartment door requesting that Harry come talk to the prefects, and other fans of "The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort."

Hermione moved to sit next to Ron. They were alone in the compartment now, and a gentle rain had just started to sprinkle outside the window. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. Breathing in his scent and feeling the heat coming off his body.

"I think it will be nice," Ron said quietly after a long period of silence. He placed his head gently on top of hers."Finally a normal year at Hogwarts. Just you, me, our friends, and textbooks. No worries, or pressure to save the world. I hope we don't get bored."

"Nothing is ever boring with us. We'll probably find some secret Dark object in the schools depths or something," Hermione said with a small laugh. "Also, I can't help but feel like we won't be entirely safe. I just have this abnormal feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Everything will be fine," Ron said reassuringly, taking her hand in his. "Nothing will happen to you with me around." "I'll protect you." Dropping his voice to a whisper he added: "I promise." There was a long pause before Ron spoke again. "Do you think they'll let us share a room?" he asked curiously

"Ronald!" Hermione said pulling away from him, and looking at him in disbelief. She then playfully hit his shoulder. It was just like him to ruin a tender moment.

"What?" he asked rubbing the place she had hit him.

Hermione just shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"She placed her head back on his shoulder and before she knew it. She had fallen asleep.

_Hermione found herself standing in one of the many stone hallways of Hogwarts. Except this hallway was different. It had no pictures or tapestries hanging on the walls. No windows either. Nothing but two blank stone walls continuing on forever in front of her. Although the hallway was poorly lit, Hermione could make out a tall figure standing a few meters away from her, his red hair glinting in the dim light of the over hanging lamps. _

_"RON!" she yelled, her voice although firm and direct, sounded echoy and distance even to her ears. She didn't know why she was yelling. She had no idea why she was here, and what exactly was _**here**_. "Ron, you can't trust her! She's evil, she'll do terrible things. Why can't you see that?"_

_"Oh Hermione, just shut up." She could not make out his face in this light, but she knew it was his voice, although harsh and cruel. He had never addressed her that way. "She's a perfectly harmless beautiful witch, and you just can't get that through your head, can you?"_

_"Ron," she said, tears starting to streak down her cheeks. "I don't care if you love her! I just don't want you to get hurt!"_

_"No, Hermione. She won't hurt me, she can only help me." he said. "More so than you ever could."_

_Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. After all she had done for him, he was so quick to turn away from her. It wasn't like him._

_"I have to go now. She's calling me." Ron intoned. _

_"Ron, no! She'll kill you! She's capable of doing terrible things!" Hermione started to go into uncontrollable sobs, but Ron just turned around and started heading down the never ending hallway. "RON DON'T!" she screamed. Hermione tried to run after him, but some invisible force kept her feet glued to the floor._

_Hermione watched helplessly as Ron's figure disappeared into the darkness. The room seemed to turn around her. She was no facing the other side. Instead of continuing on forever in both directions, the hallway stopped. Right in front of her stood a small plain wooden door. Even though she didn't know what would greet her on the other side, she threw the door open. As soon as she did, Hermione regretted even turning the knob._  
_On the other side of the door was not a classroom, nor a closet. What met Hermione's eyes didn't even belong in a school._

_Hermione stared as blurry scenes floated passed her, through a maroon space. There was no ground, or ceiling, or walls. Just maroon nothingness, as if someone dyed the air in the room. Then, in a flash of gold lightning, the color of the abyss changed. Now instead of the maroon air, the space the space became stormy with red, white, and electric blue ominous clouds. Sparks of black lightning flashed everywhere. _

_Hermione felt like she was looking from the side lines of some thunderstorm from hell. She thought she had experienced the worst of it, until a dark disturbing, distant sounding laugh echoed in her ears. Although it was more controlled than the manic cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange, it chilled her just as much, maybe even more. Then she heard the high pitched voice of a young woman filled with mock pity._

_"Oh, poor Hermy, no one believes you!". There was more laughing, followed by chanting of inumorous voices._

_First it was to distant, but slowly it grew louder. Soon Hermione could hear them repeating "Hermione! Hermione! You can't win!" over and over again, as if they were trying to make her sick of her own name._

_She covered her ears, but no matter what, the voices found their way into her head. "Stop!" she screamed. "Stop!"_

Hermione's eyelids flew open, to reveal Ron's horror filled face. It wasn't until she closed her mouth that she realized she had been screaming. She then realized she was lying on the compartment floor. Hermione rubbed the side of her head, which ached from what Hermione assumed to be her fall off her seat while she was in her hell of a nightmare.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, worry in his eyes.

"Ron!" she yelled with joy. She pushed herself off the floor and hugged him as if she had just seen him after a long period of time being apart. She held on to him tightly, trying to accept this reality. The dream had felt so real, it frightened her. She wanted to make sure that this wasn't just another phase of that horrible nightmare.

Once Hermione had complied herself, and the fear and shock was almost completely faded, she looked up to see the frightened and fantasized faces of the handful of younger students staring at her through the compartment window. Embarrassment washed over her, feeling mortified that she had brought so much attention to herself and had probably worried poor first years about what they would encounter at Hogwarts.

She buried her face into Ron's shoulder, wishing they could both blend into the Victorian wallpaper that covered the compartment walls.

"H-Hermione a-are you o-o-okay?" Ron asked, concern apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hermione muffled into his shoulder. Now she felt awful for scaring Ron as much as she did. "I just had a horrible dream, that's all."

"You sure? Hermione if you aren't well..." Ron began

"I'm fine Ron" Hermione cut him off, pulling apart just enough to look him in the eyes. "I promise."

"Alright," Ron said wearily, before holding Hermione to him once more.

They sat in silence holding on to one another. The train started to come to a halt and the onlookers scattered; whispering behind their hands as they prepared to leave, pushing and shoving their way off the train as the doors opened.

When their voices no longer came from the corridor, but instead from outside the window, Ron took himself out of the embrace and looked at Hermione with relief and confusion.

"You really scared me there. You were screaming around and yelling 'No Ron! No! You're wrong about her.' Bloody hell, when you feel to the floor I thought you were possessed or something. What happened? Who's 'her'?"

"I don't know. I had a nightmare that's all. Whoever 'she' is, it was probably a figment of my imagination" Hermione said, trying to brush her anxiety aside and keep a calm composer. Hermione wanted nothing else at that moment then to be in the warm Great Hall and knowing all was well and nothing bad would come of the dream even though deep down something told her to keep her guard up.

"Just promise you won't do that again. Harry's the one who's supposed to have the nightmares, not you, remember?" Ron said trying to lighten his tone.

"I know," Hermione said.

"And now that You-Know-Who is dead, none of us should be experiencing any terrible dreams," Ron added.

Hermione nodded her head, even though she was a bit annoyed that even though Voldemort was dead and buried, Ron still felt the need to call him "You-Know-Who."

"We better get going before the train leaves with us still on board," Ron said standing up and holding his hand out for Hermione who gladly took it.

As they slid the compartment door open and headed into the hallway, Hermione noticed that they were the last ones in the car. Ron stepped down onto the platform just as the train started to pull away, helping Hermione jump down before the train gained to much speed.

They ran to the road seeing the last carriage pull away down the path toward the brightly lit and welcoming castle. Both could now see the grim horse like beast traude in front of the carriages.

"Well," said Ron with a sigh, "looks like we have to walk."

Hermione leaned into Ron, hugging him as they strolled down the moonlit road.  
Although she had long ago gotten over her childish fear of being outside in the dark, tonight was different. Every shadow seemed to twitch and every bush quivered. She wanted nothing more than to be inside the school as soon as possible.


	2. Fancy Names for Black and Red

_**Chapter 2: Fancy Names for Black and Red**_

When Ron and Hermione finally made it into the school, the giant oak doors to the Great Hall had been closed. They stood there and looked at them until Hermione spoke up.

"They won't open if we just stare at them. We might as well try to sneak in there without being noticed," said Hermione, hoping that they could indeed do that. After the episode on the train, she didn't want to bring anymore attention to herself.

They pulled one of the heavy doors open a crack, which, to Hermione's dismay, made a noisy creak. They slipped inside and closed the door with another loud creak.

The sorting had already begun and the room full of Hogwarts students and staff turned to look at the late arrivals.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Would you be so kind as to take your seats so the evenings festivities can continue?" said Professor McGonagal, who was sitting in the headmaster's old chair, after a moment of silent staring passed.

"Sorry" said Hermione and Ron, blushes creeping up on their cheeks.

'_What a way to start the year,' _Hermione thought she took a seat with her boyfriend across from Ginny and Harry.

"Well the shows over now," said Professor McGonagal, taking the attention back again. "Professor Flint, please, continue" she finished with a wave of her hand.

"Baldwin, Ashling" Professor Flint called out, his gaze back to the crowd of first years who remained to be sorted.

A girl with wavy blond hair stepped up and took a seat on the all too familiar stool. Hermione couldn't believe that seven years ago, she had done the very same thing. She remembered how she had bragged to her parents about how likely it was that she would be sorted in to Ravenclaw, when she secretly yearned to be a part of the brave and true Grffyondors.

Her thoughts flashed back to her first visit to Platform nine and three quarters, and how excited and nervous she was when she waved a final goodbye to her parents and boarded the train that would transport her to a world that she was unknowingly shut out of until a month before.

She marveled at how far she had come, how much she had learned, and how fast those seven years had flown by.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked with a slanted curiosity in her voice.

"Sorry we got...held up" Ron said glancing at Hermione.

"With what?" Ginny asked, her voice dripping with accusation.

"No Ginny," Hermione stated firmly, understanding the inner workings of her best girl friend's mind. "I had fallen asleep on the train, and Ron had a hard time waking me up, that's all." As soon as she saw the look of sarcastic agreement on Ginny's face, Hermione regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

"Sure you did," Ginny said with a voice that matched the look on her face.

To Hermione's relief, Harry noticed what his girlfriend was getting onto before Ron. "Ginny, leave them alone," Harry whispered. "Hermione isn't like that, or at least I don't think so." A taunting smile appeared on his face.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a loud chorus of cheers coming from their table, as first year Bianca Young slipped off the stool and took a seat next to Denis Crevey.

The last first year to be sorted made his way to the stool even before Professor Flint called the next name.

"Zimmerman, Conner" Flint announced looking at the boy on the stool in annoyance before placing the hat on the boys head.

"Slytherian!" the hat cried out.

Once the chatter in the room had settled down, Professor McGonagal got up from her chair, using a newly acquired cane to help her limp her now frail looking body to the podium.

"Greetings students. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I hope your journey here was pleasant." the professors voice filled the hallway. It was still strong and commanding as always and was an unexpected contrast to her frail appearance. "I would also like to give a special welcome to Scarlette Ebony; a transfer student from the American school, Procter's School for Witches," the Headmistress turned to beckon a girl who was standing at the far front left of the room. She walked over to the podium and stood next to Professor McGonagal

"Ms. Ebony is here to complete her last year of school through an exchange program established in hopes to help strengthen the ties between the England and America wizarding schools." the professor continued. "I hope you will treat her with the utmost kindness and make her feel welcome." she then turned to the girl named Scarlette. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

Scarlett nodded her head and the Headmistress stepped aside, allowing her to address the room.

"Hello everyone," she said in a high pitched voice. "I'm really excited and I hope I enjoy my year here. I can't wait to get to know as many of you as I possibly can." she brushed her black red tipped hair behind her ears and stood aside

"Thank you, Ms. Ebony," the professor said taking her place at the table and motioning for Scarlette to take a seat with the students.

Scarlette moved swiftly and gracefully toward the Slytherian table and took a seat just across the walkway from Hermione.

Professor McGonagal continued with the familiar welcome of rules and other notices before the feast began and the four tables filled with food.

Hermione stared at her Turkey Shepard's pie and mashed potatoes. Although she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast she couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked noticing Hermione hadn't touched her food.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered still looking at her food.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry,"

Ginny shot Ron a questioning look.

"Wot?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Ginny motioned her head towards Hermione.

"Oh," Ron said after swallowing his food. He then shoveled a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes so he couldn't answer his sister.

"Hey," came a high pitched voice from behind Hermione.

She turned around to see Scarlette Ebony facing her.

"I couldn't help but notice, you're the Golden Trio aren't you?" she continued.

Ron rolled his eyes at the name The Daily Prophet started calling Hermione, Harry, and him.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Oh my god! This is like so cool!" she said. "I mean I heard rumors that you were coming back to Hogwarts but I didn't really believe them. This is so awesome!" She paused examining their faces. "You're Harry Potter" she said looking at Harry. "You're Ron Weasley," she said acknowledging Ron. "And you must be Hermione," she said looking at Ginny. "And, I don't think I know who you are," she finished with Hermione.

"Actually I'm Hermione and that's Ginny,"

"Of course you are," Scarlette said. Then turned so she was facing everyone else but Hermione. "So whats it like being the most famous wizards in the world?"

"It's alright. We get loads of free stuff, which is a bit weird," Ron shrugged.

"I think I'm going to head back to the common room," Hermione said. "I'm still rather tried. Is anyone else coming?" she asked looking directly at Ron.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione mouthed.

"What about dessert?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared him down

"Ut um eating," he said quickly putting another spoonful in his mouth.

This time Hermione changed her eyes to pleading. She knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine," Ron said swallowing his food in one big gulp.

He got up and grabbed a handful of dumplings from a bowl in the center of the table and put them in his napkin.

"See you later then," Harry said.

"Pleasure to meet you, _Ron,_" Scarlette piped in. "I hope to see you again," she finished with a wink.

Noticing this, Hermione glared at her. "Yes, _My boyfriend _and I hope to see you again too," Hermione replied.

Scarlette shot them a sickeningly sweet smile that repulsed Hermione.


	3. Nostalgia

_**Chapter 3: Nostalgia**_

As soon as they were far enough from the great hall Ron asked "What was that all about?" He wiped food off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There's something not right about Scarlette," Hermione answered in almost a whisper. For some reason, when she first heard the name Scarlette spoken from Professor McGonagals mouth Hermione had a short shock of fear rush up her spine.

"She seemed perfectly alrigh',"

"Didn't you see how she reacted to me. It was...it was as if I was a pile of rubbish,"

Ron paused to think before he suggested, "Maybe she's just jealous".

"Jealous?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "That's likely."

"No, really. Hermione, you're smart _and_ beautiful."

"Stop it," Hermione chided.

"You're more amazing then you give yourself credit for. Plenty of girls are jealous of you for plenty of reasons."

"Your just saying that"

"No I'm not. I'm telling the truth. Hermione, your the greatest girl I've ever met, thats why I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Plus," Ron said when their lips parted. "You do have such a handsome, successful boyfriend."

Hermione laughed. "Someone's very humble."

Ron took Hermione's hands in his, "Don't think too much on Ebony, or Scarlet, or whatever color her name is."

"But still," Hermione said. "There's something about her that...scares me".

"Don't worry," Ron said putting Hermione's hands on his shoulders and pulling her towards him in an embrace. "I'll always be here for you. No 17 year old girl can change that".

Ron tilted Hermione's chin upward so that she was facing him. Hermione looked up into his dark green eyes and knew that he was sincere. It would take some very powerful magic to make him forget his word. Ron kissed her, and Hermione gladly returned.

The walls around them melted away as all Hermione's worries and insecurities vanished. In that moment Ron and herself were in a world all their own. No one could ruin it.

"Ew! Get a room," a young male voice broke the lovers from their trance.

Hermione and Ron parted to see the entrance hall filling up with students dismissed from the feast. Mainly first years and house prefects.

"Damn!" Ron cursed under his breath.

"Yeah," a Syltherian prefect agreed. Hermione and Ron recognized him to be a fifth year who was known for tattling on Gryffondors. "Just because your famous doesn't mean you can break the rules. Remember, the Hogwarts Handbook states that there are to be no public displays of affection."

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"_Especially _in front of impressionable young . Remember, these little kids are looking up to you."

"Who you calling little?" a boy walking behind the annoying prefect asked.

"If I see that again I'll have to report you to Professor McGonagal." the prefect finished."Come along," he called back to his group of first years.

The prefect and the group walked on. When the last few kids passed them, Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Lets go to an 'unpublic' secret passageway then," Hermione laughed. "We can continue 'displays of affection' there"

"I think I like that idea," Ron said smiling.

"And don't even think about any funny business" Hermione added seeing the beam on Ron's face. She didn't need legilimency to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Ok," Ron assured, but Hermione sensed a bit of disappointment in his voice.

_'Boys'_ she thought and let out a sigh.

"Good Night," Ron said.

"Good Night" Hermione said. "Love you" she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Love you to," he said kissing her back.

Hermione made her way over to the girls staircase and up to the new 7th year dorm. When she opened the door no one was there. They were all still down in the common room, unable to sleep because of the excitement left over from their last first day.

The room that she and the other Gryffondor girls her age used to share was now being occupied by the new first years. Hermione made her way to the bed where her yellow trunk sat. She took a seat next to where it laid and was over come with a wave of nostalga.

She reminisced on her first year of Hogwarts, how scared and alone she felt. She was a muggle born and had only found out about her power a month before she headed off to the school that would help her harness the magical powers she had never known she had.

The first month of her first year was hard on her. She was the only muggle born to begin school that year, and it seemed like everyone knew everyone else. She tried her best to fit in, attempting to impress everyone by showing them that even though she was a muggle born, she knew all there was to know about being a witch. Although she thought that memorizing all the text books would not only get her on her teachers good sides, but the other students as well, her plan somewhat back fired. Her teachers loved her, but the others saw her as nothing more then a know-it-all.

There was only one person who had really listened to her, and stood up for her. He was new to the wizarding world as well, even though he was the most famous boy in it. Harry Potter became her first friend at Hogwarts, and her first crush.

Hermione opened up her trunk and started to unpack. She took her school books and other supplies out, and stuffed them into her messenger bag. She then took out her poster of the her favorite singer Bob Dylan and another of The Weird Sisters. She was in the middle of hanging up the master of folk music in the 1960's when she heard a mew come from the door.

She turned to see Crookshanks in his cage next to the door. On top of his cage were other cages, Three owls, one Hermione recognized to be Ginny's, and another cat that was all black except for a purple tip of the tail.

"Oh, Crookshanks! I didn't realize they had brought you up already," Hermione said walking over and unlatching his cage.

Crookshanks jumped down and rubbed his body up against Hermione's leg in gratitude. Hermione returned the thank you with a scratch behind his ears. Crookshank purred.

"Yes, I know you hate being locked up. At least it's only twice, maybe four times a year,"

Hermione finished putting the posters up, then with a flick of her wand made them come to life. She then changed out of her day clothes, folded them neatly in her trunk and changed into her pajamas. When she was ready for bed she flicked her wand once more and the trunk magically locked itself and slid off and under the bed. Hermione placed her wand carefully on the night stand and picked up the novel she had placed on her beside table earlier.

Hermione read for another hour, unable to sleep. When her new roommates finally came to bed, they paid Hermione no mind, and turned out the lights. Out of courtesy Hermione turned her beside lamp off, but continued to read by wand light. Finally, in the early hours of morning, Hermione fell asleep, book still in her hands.

_In agony, Hermione was tortured through the same visions she had on the train. Except this time, the floating scenery in the abyss were more clear. As if the room were a huge pensive, Hermione fell into one of the scenes. _

_Hermione found herself looking down on a long room. Everything in it was shrouded in darkness except for a red carpet, that ran vertically through the middle of the room. It connected two large oak doors on the left side of the room to a throne made of pure gold. The throne sat on top of a pedestal, jarring to the eyes because it's brightness contrasted so much with the rest of the room. The chair wasn't the most interesting thing about the room though, it was the person sitting in it. A hooded figure cloaked in a scarlet red robe, the same color as the carpet, sat. Hermione could not see the person's face from her angle, but she was able to tell that the figure was a women from the way she crossed her legs. Her back leaned against one of the corners of the throne where the long arms of the chair, where her slender white arms rested, meet the back. She rested the weight of her head casually on her hand, bejeweled with black ring; two rubies seemed to be looking out from the ring at Hermione, like the glowing red eyes of some serpentine beast, locked on their prey._

_A knock at the door startled Hermione from her examination._

_"Come in," the female commanded. Her voice was high pitched and familiar._

_The doors slowly opened by themselves, revealing a tall boy with red hair and freckles: Ron._

_Like a knight he walked up to the throne and kneeled when he reached the pedestal in respects to his queen._

_"Hello, my sweet" the girl cooed, her sickeningly sweet voice was laced with a seductive tone, even though she already knew the helpless boy had succumbed to her power._

_"You called," was all Ron replied._

"Hermione wake up!" Ginny shook Hermione awake.

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice raspy.

"Class start in ten minutes!"

"What!" Hermione yelled. She pushed the covers off and got out of bed. "Why didn't you get me up earlier?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I knew you were up late last night reading and I thought you needed your sleep."

"Ginny!" Hermione said pulling out her trunk and unlatching the lid the muggle way. She frantically pulled off her pajama's and threw on her robes.

"I'm sorry! I meant to come back up after breakfast, but..." she paused.

"Yes?" Hermione said, forcing her comb through her mangled hair.

"Harry...distracted me,"

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh.

"Stop it, Hermione," Ginny said grabbing the comb from her friend, who was trying to get it through her hopelessly tangled hair. "You'll just make it worse." Ginny slammed the comb down on the table and picked up Hermione's wand. Handing it to her she said "You're a witch, use your skills,"

"Thanks," Hermione said taking her wand, feeling utterly idiotic.

Hermione pointed her wand at her head, murmured a spell, and her rats nest of hair slowly turned into tame shiny waves.

"Ah, thats better," she said.

"Here," Ginny said combing through her backpack. She extracted a piece of paper, and held it up so Hermione could see what was written on it. "I at least got your schedule."

"Thanks," Hermione said. She took the schedule from Ginny, quickly looked over it, and stuffed it in her own bag that was leaning against the bed post. She picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," Hermione said.

"Finally," Ginny remarked, and the two headed out the door.

Hermione was having the worst day. She was irritable from her lack of sleep and food, and she was having trouble keeping awake. Not only did she not have breakfast, but she was forced to skip lunch to make up the Arthmiancy summer assignment. She had slaved over it during summer, only for it to have gone missing before she could hand it in.

"Hermione! Hermione!" a group of first year girls in the hallway yelled as they saw Hermione coming their way. Hermione knew exactly what they wanted, except she didn't want to have to deal with them. She was going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hermione! Can we please have your autograph!" one of the girls asked, she had a silver and green Slytherian badge on her robe.

She held out a pen and the June issue of The Daily Prophet; the front page article featured a picture taken of Ron, Harry, and Hermione the morning after The Battle of Hogwarts, along with a huge article on the happenings during the battle.

Hermione took it and quickly signed her name next to the photo. She was about to hand the pen back and go on her way, when she was greeted by even more things to sign. Autograph books, pictures, and articles.

She signed as many as she could, while millions of questions were hit her all at once.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go to class," Hermione said pushing past them all toward her destination. Hopefully the new DADA teacher would understand why she was late.

When Hermione finally got to the door to the DADA classroom, it was already closed and the new teachers voice could be heard from within.

Hermione slowly turned the knob of the door, and, just as slowly, pushed it open.

The whole classes attention went from the professor to Hermione.

"Well hello there," a tall man with brunette hair addressed Hermione. He wore a gray vest over a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. He had a pair of gray gloves on that were cut so his long pale fingers were exposed. His black hair was long and puffed, and he resembled that of a mad scientist. The man walked over to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper that Hermione assumed to be an attendance sheet. "You must be Hermione Granger," he said after some time.

Hermione nodded.

"Now tell me, Ms. Granger, why are you always late?"

At first Hermione was confused by the word "always," this was her first class of the year with this new professor, but then she remembered her not so inconspicuous late entry to the start of term feast. "I'm sorry, I was... held up signing autographs." She cringed out how superficial her answer sounded.

The professor laughed. "Well, I hope you don't think that just because your famous you can get away with being late to my class. Your other professors may allow it, but I certainly will not. You are to arrive to class on time, just like the rest of your peers. You won't be late again next time?"

"I'm sorry, I only-" Hermione began.

"Ah!" the professor interrupted her. "You won't be late again."

"Yes," Hermione said hoping that her annoyance didn't show through. Her biggest pet peeve was people interrupting her.

"Now, if you could please take a seat. I believe there is one open next to..." he scanned the room until he landed on the only empty seat left. "Next to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione scanned the room as well with a puzzled look on her face. Wasn't Draco finished with his schooling? Why would he be back? And hadn't he been arrested the day after the battle, along with the other Death Eaters that were still alive?

But sure enough, Hermione found an empty seat, at a table in the front row on the right hand side. The occupant of the chair next to it was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Please, take a seat Ms. Granger," the professor repeated.

Hermione quickly made her way across the room. When she sat down the professor continued to talk.

His name was Professor Elder and he had just moved to England a few years ago. Where he moved from he did not say. Apparently the seats that they were siting in would be their seats in the classroom for the remainder of the year. He went on with an overview of the curriculum and what the grade and class expectation for the seventh year students would be.

During this speech, Hermione's eyes drifted across the room, searching for her friends.

Ginny was seated happily next to Harry towards the back right corner of the room. Obviously, had Hermione come earlier she would have been able to snag a seat next to Ron. It took her a while, but when she finally found her beloved she was disgusted by what she saw sitting next to him. Scarlette, had scooted her chair as close up to Ron's chair as possible. His chair was already as far over as it could be. Scarlette was not being subtle about her flirting, and Hermione could see that Ron was extremely uncomfortable.

Still Hermione's blood boiled, 'How dare she just barge into Hogwarts and try to steal Ron from me!' she thought.

After Professor Elder finished talking there were still 10 minutes until class ended. Those ten minutes he left for the class to chat.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione was finally able to ask the question that had been itching at her all class.

"Nice to see you again too, Granger," Draco replied in the same annoyed tone as always.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious. You were at school last year, and weren't you arrested?"

"For your information, I wasn't in school for almost the whole year because my father kept taking me out to serve Volde-Volde-…the dark lord. And the reason why I'm not in jail at the moment is all thanks to McGonagal. She explained to the authorities that since both my parents are dead now that..." he stopped himself. "Why the bloody hell am I telling you all this?"

Hermione looked at him not knowing what to say. There was a long moment of silence before Hermione spoke again. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents," she said out of respect.

"No you're not," Draco replied nastily.

Hermione didn't know what to say. What Draco was saying wasn't entirely untrue.

"I can't blame you. After all the trouble my father put you and Potter through...what he put me through" he took a deep breath.

Hermione heard a loud obnoxious laugh coming from another part of the room. She turned around to see Scarlette putting her hand flirtatiously on Ron's shoulder. "Oh Ronald, you are _so _funny!" she squealed.

Hermiones blood boiled once more, and she burnt holes into the back of Scarlette's head with her eyes.

"So, you hate her too?" Draco asked.

"How could you tell?" Hermione asked sarcastically, turning back to him. She knew glaring at Scarlette would only torture herself.

"She's a little _bitch_," Draco said emphasizing the last word.

"It's like the fact that Ron and I are going out doesn't seem to phase her...Why do you hate her?"

"She called my mother and aunt Death Eaters Whores," he said, his eyes were looking straight at Scarlette, his hands were fist on the desk. "Said it was a shame that I hadn't died as well."

"That's horrible!" Hermione said. It was one thing to flirt with Ron, but it was another to tell someone they shouldn't be alive.

"Yeah,"

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh great," Draco sighed. "Another class."

"School isn't that bad," Hermione suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"It is when you're the most hated person in it," Draco said getting up, and grabbing his book bag. Hermione did the same.

"I know there are some negative feelings towards you, but it can't be that bad."

"Didn't expect you to understand," Draco snapped and pushed past Hermione heading outside. It was obvious that Draco didn't want to talk about it, but Hermione felt she should do something to make him feel better.

Hermione ran to catch up with him. "Hey I'm sorry," she said walking quickly to catch up with him. Over the years he had gotten much taller, so one step for Draco was three steps for Hermione. It didn't help that he was walking quickly as well.

"Do...do you want to hang out some time?" she asked.

"I don't need your pity Granger," he snapped, refusing to look at her.

"I'm not pitying you. I just want to hang out."

Draco came to a stop. Hermione stopped quickly, and tripped over her feet, sending her to the ground.

Draco let out a hand and helped Hermione up.

"Alright," he said.

Hermione smiled.

"But I don't want Weasley and Potter or that Ginny girl tagging along. I know they hate my guts, and I don't want to be in the company of people who don't want to be in the company of me, " he added quickly.

Hermione considered it for a second. What would Ron think, knowing that she would be with Draco all by herself? She decided that her boyfriends hotheadedness was a risk she could take. Plus he seemed mighty fine giving into Scarlette's flirtatious behavior. "Fine. How about next Saturday? I believe it's a Hogsmead day."

"Next Saturday then," Draco ended. He headed to his next class, leaving Hermione alone with her mixed feelings.


	4. Competition Part I

Chapter 4: Competition Part I

_**"**__**When all is said and done and dead/Does he love you The way that I do?/Breathing in lightning/Tonight's for fighting/I feel the hurt so physical./Think twice before you touch my girl/Come around I'll let you feel the burn/Think twice before you touch my girl/Come around no more"- Eve 6**_

"You'll be okay going into Hogsemead alone then?" Ron asked Hermione in the Gryffindor common room Saturday morning. He wasn't going to Hogesmead that day because he had several essays of long lengths of parchment to write that weekend for his classes that Hermione insisted he finished.

"I won't be alone," Hermione said, hoping Ron would drop this as soon as possible, before the bubble of guilt in her got to bursting size. "Harry and Ginny will be there." she lied. She had decided not to tell Ron about her meeting with Draco, and she felt terrible about it. It was the first time since they had started dating that she had lied to him.

"Well you know that they'll be off snogging the whole entire time. They'll probably get a room at that dodgy little Inn in town" Ron replied with a laugh.

"Hm.." Hermione said. "I'll be fine," she glanced up at the clock. She was supposed to meet up with Draco in five minutes. "But I won't even be able to go if I don't leave soon"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ron asked. "You're allowed to leave for Hogsmead anytime you like today."

"Yes, but if I don't leave soon everything will get crowded. And those chocolate frogs go really fast" Hermione said, reincorporating the pseudo motive to go to Hogsmead she had told to Ron.

"Alrigt then," Ron asked a tad bit skeptically. "If you don't want to be with me that much, then I guess I'll have to let you go," he said jokingly."Make sure to grab me some Bertie Beans as well" he added.

"Will do" Hermione said, making a mental note to actually stop at Honeydukes and grab Ron some candies so her cover wouldn't be blown. Ron's innocence was making it harder and harder for her to go through with her plan without confessing the real reason for her Hogsmead trip.

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione good-bye, but she quickly got up. "Well I guess I better get going then," she said. She grabbed her maroon and gold jacket and purse from off the coffee table and headed outside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You finally decided to show up," Draco said as Hermione approached the Hogwarts Gates. Draco was pissed off at how late she had been. He had been almost convinced that she had ditched him as a joke. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had done it to him.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said.

They started walking down the path to Hogsmead village in silence.

"So...." Hermione started after a few awkward minutes.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed. He couldn't believed he had agreed to this. A whole day with Granger the noisy Know-It-All mudblood who dated Weasely, a completely full of himself boy, who didn't deserve any of the fame and glory he received, or a loving girlfriend.

But Draco was alone. All of his friends were either jailed, dead, or had dissociated themselves from him because he was no longer in a powerful position in society. Hermione was the first person to extend a hand of kindness to him this year, even if he had shouted nasty names at her throughout their years in school together. Times when his last name had instilled a power in him that he thought justified his being an asshole.

Hermione had no idea 'What', she had just said something to to break the silence, hopefully encourage Draco to start up a conversation. She didn't want to be rude and not say anything, so she asked the first question that came to mind, "How are you?"

Draco turned to look at Hermione. He was surprised at this question. He had thought she was going to say something snide, or be noisy and ask him a personal question. Even more surprising to Draco was the smile that unconsciously crept across his face. It wasn't his normal smirk, it was a genuine smile, that hadn't graced his face in a very long time. Although Draco knew that Hermione had only asked the question to be polite, Draco found the question so comforting, especially coming from the noisy Know-It-All mudblood.

Draco stopped himself. What was he thinking. He hated Hermione. No. He hated Granger. Yes. He hated Granger, and her question was just her being polite. _'She doesn't give a damn about you andd how your feeling,'_ he thought. _'Espically after how cruelly you've treated her over the years' _his conscience added for him.

"What do you care Granger," Draco spat. It sounded like a nasty comment, but underneath his tone of voice, Draco really wanted to know

"Sorry" Hermione said. She was utterly confused. She could have sworn she saw him smiling a moment ago. _'No, he was smirking. Your eyes are just playing tricks on you,' _she thought. '_Draco Malfoy does _not_ smile' _she added to convince herself.

They walked in silence for awhile until Draco gave in. "I'm sorry," he said softly

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Granger don't make me say it again," Draco said defeated.

"I honestly didn't hear you,"

"I said," he paused. "I'm sorry"

"Oh," Hermione said taken by surprise. "For what?"

_'I'm sorry for snapping at you'_ he thought. _'I'm sorry for ever snapping at you. I'm sorry for treating you like dirt all these years. I'm sorry for all the times I've called you a mudblood. I'm sorry for being a complete asshole to you. I'm sorry for all the things my family has done to you. I'm sorry for the pain Voldemort and the Death Eaters caused you. I'm sorry for everything that is associated with me that hurt you'_

"I dunno" was all he said out loud.

"Oh," Hermione said. She was officially confused by the way Draco was acting. She wanted to yell "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" but she thought better of it. He had been through many horrible things, maybe he was finally trying to take a new life path. "Why don't I buy you a butterbeer?" she asked him when they reached town.

With a nod of agreement from Draco, Hermione took him to the Three Broomsticks and the two of them sat at a table in the corner, drinking their beverages in silence

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally," Ron whispered to himself, and put down his quill two hours after Hermione had left. He had finished all his last essay and it was only three o'clock, just enough time for him to go into Hogsmead, find Hermione, and spend the rest of the day with her in the village.

He quickly packed up his books, and stashed them in his room. He grabbed his wallet and jacket, and practically ran all the way to Hogsmead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, after they processed you in the ministry, what happened?" Hermione asked when Draco sat back down at the table, two more Butterbeers in his hand.

"Well," Draco continued. "They were jsut about to take me to Askaban, when McGonagal came," he took a swig from his bottle. "Yeah. She gave them a real piece of her mind. Said that they were being immoral bastards since I was an orphan. It took her a lot of negotiating, but finally the people at the ministry let her take me back to Hogwarts to finish my schooling."

"Well that must have been a relief," Hermione added.

"Yeah. I didn't want to rot in prison for the rest of my life, but I have all these regulations and stuff,"

"Like what?" Hermione asked. It had taken her an hour to get Draco to open up to her, and once she did, she learned so much more about him then she knew before. It seemed to her that he hadn't had anyone to really sit there and listen to what he had to say in a very long time.

"Well, for one, I have to stay out of trouble. One toe out of line will send me packing. McGonagal has to do this "Behaviour Examination" once a week, and she's making me maintain an A average in all of my classes. Which is hard, seeing as in the past my dad was able to talk teachers out of giving me bad grades. Now I really have to work for it."

"Oh. Well if you need any tutoring I could help you out," Hermione offered.

"Thanks. I'd really liked that." Draco said.

Hermione smiled, and Draco allowed himself to smile back. It felt good.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron left Honeydukes in disappointment. He had searched almost all the stores in town, including he spot outside the Shrieking Shack (where he stumbled upon Ginny and Harry snogging), and couldn't find Hermione anywhere.

_'She probably went back to the castle all ready' _he thought. He decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer before he headed back to the castle.

"One butterbeer," Ron told the barmaid.

"Comin' right up," she said. She moved around the bar, and came back to Ron. "Looks like we just ran out, but there's some in the back. If you'll just wait for a minute."

"No problem," Ron replied. He watched the girl disappear into the backroom, and then scanned the room, hoping to see Hermione in the crowded pub. His eyes landed on a table where smiling Draco Malfoy was sitting. _'What's Malfoy smiling about, the git looks like a bloody idot'_ Ron thought.

He looked at the other occupant of the table, and his breathing stopped. Across from Malfoy was a girl with wavy long brown hair wearing a maroon and gold jacket. The reason Malfoy was smiling was because Hermione, his Hermione, was smiling back at Ron's sworn enemy.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I know I haven't updated any of my stories since November, but I've been really busy with things, But i'm back, and I promise that Chapter 5: Competion Part II will be out very soon.**_

_**Thanks for your patience,**_

_**Same-Old-Anti-Faerytale**_


	5. Competition Part II

_**AN: So it's been awhile, to say the very least. To be honest, I don't even know if any of this stories original followers are still out there, but I felt like it was my duty to finish this story. I'm not sure what direction this will go in, seeing as I've forgotten some of the original aspects of the story, but hey, that's what growth is all about. Enjoy. **_

"You insufferable filthy git!" Ron shouted as he stomped over to Malfoy. No sooner had he reached the table at which his girlfriend and his nemesis sat, then he had connected his right fist with Malfoy's jaw.

There was a horrible snapping sound, as Malfoy fell back into the booth.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed, jumping up from the table and grabbing Ron's arm.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here with this...this...bastard?" Ron asked, his breath short and labored. His face was scarlet.

"We were just talking, Ron," Hermione declared. 'Oh god, what have I done?' she thought to herself. She looked into Ron's eyes, then over to Draco, whose body rested awkwardly against the booth, blood starting to run from his mouth. She then noticed that the attention of the pub was now centered on the three of them.

"Look, why don't we discuss this elsewhere," Hermione suggested quietly. "We've already created enough of a scene."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Granger," Malfoy spat. Blood dripping onto his jacket. He sat up, took a napkin from the dispenser on the table, and began to wipe the blood from his mouth and shirt.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean-" Hermione began sincerely.

"Didn't mean what?" Ron interrupted. "I can't believe you're apologizing to a boy whose family almost killed you and I. If anything he should be apologizing to us!"

"Ronald, please. Let's just get out of here," Hermione pleaded, tugging on Ron's sleeve to go. She wanted to help Draco, to scold Ron for attacking him, but she knew her boyfriend wasn't completely unjustified and that she was in the wrong as well. The best thing to do now was to get Ron out of the Three Broomsticks, away from the onlookers.

"I stay inside working on essays all day, while my girlfriend goes and has drinks with the scum bag who's family supported Voldemort. I'm not leaving until I get an explanation!" Ron commanded.

There was a moment of silence and Hermione could feel every pair of eyes in the restaurant boreing into the three of them.

"Well?" Ron insisted staring at Hermione.

"Ron, he was only looking for a friend. He doesn't have any one," Hermione explained quietly.

"And it seems that I was much better off alone," Draco snapped. He stood up quickly and pushed his way past Ron. Within seconds he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Alright, nothing to see here!" the barmaid's voice came like a miracle from behind the bar. "Go back to your business." She quickly strode over to Ron and Hermione. "Here," she said, handing an unopened bottle of Butterbeer to Ron. This one's on me if you two get the hell out of here. You can continue your squabble outside, but I'll have no fighting in here. Now get," she said firmly.

* * *

"DRACO MALFOY?" Ron asked in disbelief once the couple had returned to Hogwarts. They were now in the third floor girls bathroom. "You going on a date with Draco Malfoy on the first Hosmead weekend! How could you have done that to me?" Moaning Mertile, who had been sulking by the window, flew alittle closer, the conversation sparking her curiousity.

"It wasn't a date Ronald!" Hermione insisted. She was pacing around the room, trying to work off her nervous energy.

Ron just gazed at the floor.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what I was really planning on doing in Hogsmead," Hermione said, walking over to him. She lefted his chin so she could meet his gaze before sayng "that was wrong of me. But I won't apologize for sitting down and talking with Draco," Hermione explained.

"I don't understand it, Hermione," Ron began, turning away from Hermione. "You don't feel any remorse about going on a date with Malfoy. Of all people!"

"I keep telling you, Ron. It wasn't a date! I started speaking to him during Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I saw how lonely he is. "He's all alone Ron, he's got no one," Hermione pressed, putting her hand on his shoulder and trying to look in his eyes. "Plus, I don't like Draco in the least bit. You know that. I love you, and I would never cheat on you like that. You know me better."

"He's not alone." Ron argued. "He's got those stinking Death Eaters on his side. He should be in prison not at this school! How can you feel sorry for that, that, that thing! After all that he's put Harry and us through."

"I never knew you to be such an unforgiving person, Ron" Hermione said, it was her turn to turn away now. She started walking over to the sink.

"Unforgiving? I guess you've forgot about all those times he harassed Harry and me. That his father had ordered to get Buckbeak killed. That he had helped Death Eaters penatrate the school and kill Dumbledor, and all those times he called you mudblood!" Ron stared at her hard through the mirror.

Hermione's heart prangged as she remembered all the hardships that the Trio had gone through throughout their years at Hogwarts. "He...He had acted out of fear. You knew how evil his father was. Draco had all that pressure being put on him from his parents and Voldemort. Plus, if it hadn't been for him the bond between us wouldn't have been as strong as it is today."

"He's a cowardly bastard. He could have stood up to Voldemort if he wanted." Ron turned his gaze to the ceiling, where Moaning Mertyle hovered.

"You know as well as I that if he had stood up to Voldemort he would have been killed," Hermione said putting her comb down. "Not all of us can be brave Ronald. You must understand that, at least a bit. I mean you did save his life."

"Well, had I known he was going to be hitting on my girlfriend, I would have left him to burn with the rest of the junk in that room!"

"You don't mean that," Hermione said turning away from the mirror to look directly into Ron's eyes.

Ron meet Hermione's gaze and slowly made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they looked at each other through the mirror.

After a moment of silence he said steadily "Hermione, you know I love you." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I just don't want to lose you. I know Malfoy didn't come from the best of circumstances, but you can't blame me for not trusting him."

"I'm not asking you to trust him," Hermione sighed. "Heck, I'm not even asking you to like him, I'm just asking you to trust me."

"After everything he put you through, after all the name calling and torment, why are you being nice to him?"

"Because no one else will," Hermione answered. She turned around to look at him. "I know how it feels to be the outsider. Thankfully I had you and Harry to fight off my ogres for me, and show me what real friendship is. Let me see if I can do the same for Draco... That is if he'll still talk to me."

"Alright," Ron whispered. "Just know that I'm not exactly happy about this and I don't want you being sneaky about it either.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said. She stood on her tip toes so she could kiss him softly on the forehead.

"And I'm sorry for the scene I caused at the pub. Sometimes my jealousy can get the better of me..." Ron said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled. "I know that Irish temper of yours."


End file.
